1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording data in a recording medium, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for determining a start position of a test area when data is recorded in the recording medium, and recording information of the start position in the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has recently been developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation recording medium technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into the international standard technical specification associated with the BD along with those of other digital devices.
However, a preferred data record method for use in the BD has not yet been established, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing a BD-based optical recording/reproducing device.